Life's not a Fairytale
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Life's not a fairytale, not matter how much you want it to be one. There are no handsome Princes, who can sweet talk you into love. And, most importantly, there are no happy endings when you need one the most. They're not real, we just have to accpet it.


**Life's not a fairytale**

"Princess!" I opened my eyes at the cry of the name. A bang against my window forces me from my bed and towards the transparent glass. "Princess Courtney, my love!" I looked down to see Duncan, the most amazing man in the world. He may only have been a peasant, but he still captured my heart.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" I asked, scared in case father or mother caught us. They would never approve of me dating a commoner, or anyone who wasn't of royal blood. "If we get caught, they shall have your head!" I whisper-yelled down to him.

"Runaway with me!" He called up. I gasped in shock at the request he had asked. "Princess, please runaway with me. I want our love to bloom like the flowers that grow in your garden. I want to spend my whole life you as I know you want to spend yours with me." My heart fluttered as he said each word.

"I will come down now!" I turned around and hitched up my nightdress, creeping out my bedroom door and slowly tip-toeing down the hallway. I ran down the stairs, my heart thudding in my chest. I was finally going to be with Duncan. No one was going to tell us what to do anymore. It was just going to be the two of us, forever.

I pushed open the heavy door and the cold night wind hit my face, flushing my tanned cheeks pink. My nightdress was forced against my skin as the violent night continued to howl at me.

I couldn't see Duncan anywhere at first, but then I heard a noise-giggling, almost- coming from the side of the castle. I figured he must have encountered someone and had to hide, so I made way around the corner. But, what I found was not what I had wanted to. Duncan was sitting with his back against the wall, the kitchen slave, Gwen, on his lap. She was giggling as he stroked her hair and planted kisses on her neck. I gasped again in shock, loud enough for the two to hear me.

"Princess Courtney!" Duncan cried, pushing Gwen off his lap and getting to his feet. Tears had formed in my eyes and I was shaking my head in disbelief. I turned on my heel and ran off, back into the castle. "Princess Courtney, wait!" I heard Duncan crying. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he didn't like me, we were just too different...

"Princess Courtney!" He shouted, but I ignored him. "Princess Courtney!"

"COURTNEY!" I shot my head up from the desk and came face-to-face with my teacher, Mrs. Brown. She didn't look too impressed with me. "How dare you fall asleep in my classroom!" She shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss." I stuttered, unaware of what happened. "It won't happen again."

"Let's see that it does not." She walked back to the front of the classroom. I rolled my eyes and hit my head back on the table, peeking up to look at her. I had been so lost in thought I must have drifted off and not realized it. I had been up all night crying. Crying over Duncan. How could I have been so stupid? Me and Duncan had never belonged together, so why had I fallen for his tricks?

I thought the two of us were perfect together, but I knew he was a player. I thought I could have changed his ways, but once an asshole, always an asshole. He cheated on me with that slutty goth girl, Gwen. And I was left to pick up the pieces. In the end it didn't matter, it was only me who got hurt. It wasn't as if he cared.

Life's not a fairytale, not matter how much you want it to be one, it's just not. There are no wicked step-mothers, who actually get what they deserve in the end. There are no talking mice or seven dwarfs when you need someone to talk to. There are no handsome Princes, who can sweet talk you into love. And, most importantly, there are no happy endings when you need one the most.

A/N: I hope you like it :)

This is dedicated to all you ladies, and gentlemen, who have had their hearts crushed by an asshole who couldn't just stick to one girl. I experienced it today...

My 'boyfriend', who had only asked me out this morning, cheated on me today with the school slut! Yeah, we weren;t even together for six hours! Is that low, or what?

Eh, either way I have brilliant friends who have offered to bring me his head! (I love you David and Jayme!)

We've all just gotta remember; Life's not a fairytale.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
